


Hiro's fireflies

by domoarigato12



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: A band of mischeif, Implied though - Freeform, In which Hiro and Tadashi are not siblings, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Movie Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, OC Parents - Freeform, There will be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domoarigato12/pseuds/domoarigato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro was orphaned at a young age, his Aunt Cass took care of him. Since then he has now turned 15 and at this time he hopes to find a someone that will truly be there for him. It’s a shame that every person his age at the village despises him due to him being of black fur and a snarky genius. His life changes when he meets a group of oddballs, and their leader who seems to know more than what he leads Hiro to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Pt.1& 2: Can I go? & The forest speaks

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any bad grammar errors, enjoy!! By the way everyone has human faces and torsos but might have animal legs, fur and ears each person is different. (see endnotes for more rambling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its both prolouge pt.1 and pt.2 combined so that there isn't any confusion in the chapters XD

Prologue:

* * *

Summer time was always Hiro’s favorite season, he loved running around in the open field in hope to catch an insect or even on occasion a firefly in the evening. Aunt Cass was always cautious of Hiro, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she didn’t trust her peers. Ever since she adopted Hiro as her own she has gotten many insults and even threats by parents of the village. “ He’s just so strange…he stares at my children near when they are outside and gives them glares…” or another would shriek “By the heavens I wouldn’t want something as black and sinful as that panther near my children!!! He’ll bring bad luck or worse! A curse!!”

“WHAT BULL!!” Aunt Cass would tell herself and even to Hiro whenever he came home with bruises or scratches. “Hiro, sweetie you are no curse…your fur is black because it holds the wonders of the world! As a matter of fact I’m jealous of it, my black stripes and orange fur are bland compared to your silky fur.” For aunt Cass Hiro was the world to her and damn the others for calling him such names. One summer day Hiro asked Aunt Cass to go to the open field, she was hesitant at first. “Please Aunt Cass!! I promise not to bother the other kids, I only want to look at the flowers and such. Hopefully I’ll see a firefly! Please auntie…” Hiro gave his aunt the biggest eyes he could possibly conjure up, and finally Aunt Cass gave in.

“Oh can those eyes get any bigger! Alrighty Hiro you can go…just don’t venture into the woods. You are not ready for that world yet, hopefully you will soon…be back by sunset!!!” Aunt Cass yelled out the last part because Hiro had already rushed out the door with a bag containing a notebook, pen, pencil and jars in joy that he would catch some fireflies. For some reason he brought scissors with him, not that he’d be needing them but for him he was always prepared. “You’re the best Auntie!! I’ll be back soon!” and with that he dashed through the village to the open field, though he frowned a little as he saw sour faces, but he had reason to go to the open field. For Aunt Cass favorite flowers grew there and he needed them for his gift. If only he knew what wonders awaited him.

-end of part one

* * *

 

Hiro saw the grass in the open field as he picked out the white roses in bundles. He loved seeing his Aunt paint the flowers, it seemed to be the most creative thing to ever do. Even though inventing and repairing was his thing but, was amazed at how Aunt Cass would use the white rose as a blank canvas. “It sure beats just growing just one colored rose at the same time.” She would laugh. As Hiro picked the flowers he noticed a rustle beyond the trees. Being six years old, Hiro knew that the woods was bad news. Aunt Cass would constantly warn him about venturing over there and he had to admit, she was right. As long as Hiro could remember the forest was a no-no for him, he would sometimes…hear whispers of something, at first he thought it was travelers but he believed it was something more…unique to say. When he got up and put the flowers away he knew to immediately to head home, but then he heard a grunt. He shivered “I must be going insane, I shouldn’t go to sleep on a full stomach…” he tried to ignore the rustling but it became clear something was struggling near the trees and ignoring his common sense he sighed. “Aunties going to kill me…if…she finds out.” and with that Hiro grinned and headed toward the rustling. With caution he went to the forest and saw that it was not as scary as he imagined it as he passed different sizes of rocks and tries and swore he saw a few birds that weren’t just pigeons. The sun beamed down as the trees gave a strong effect to the ground, Hiro saw a stream and kneeled to find it was going to a large river at the edge of the forest. “I’ll check that out later…but first let’s see what that annoying noise is.”

After half an hour of searching he finally saw a large tree within the forest. At first Hiro was hesitant to approach the rustling but then saw a peculiar sight of a large net hanging from a large branch. Since it was a little high up he figured he climb a branch or two to get a better look. Once he climbed up he perched on the nearest branch and gasped at the creature in the net. Actually, it wasn’t an animal but a…person. Hiro almost fell by the shock and thought about it for a moment and analyzed the struggling person “Pre-teen with black short hair, combed so he must be picky about presenting to others, no weapons so not much of a violent type…definitely not fauna. Nothing animal about hi-“Before Hiro could finish his analysis he was brought back to reality by a soft, raspy voice that was definitely deeper than his voice. “Hey kid…you there with the ears and…tail…aww crap I’m near the fauna village! Go-go’s going to kill me…h-hey kid what your name, don’t worry I don’t bite.” Hiro was surprised by how calmly the teen was reacting, usually people by now would ask for someone else, or start throwing something. Hiro calmed himself and spoke “My name…My name is…uh K-Kuro, yep Kuro! Why the formalities? Don’t you just want me to just let you down?” The teen gave out a faint chuckle “Well I want to know who’s helping me down just in case I need to return the favor. You seem pretty intelligent, how old are you 5, or 6? I’m almost 13, and before you say it! Yes, I am a complete and utter dork and complete idiot for getting caught in this net, but believe me I had my motives.” Hiro snorted at the teen as he gave is little speech, for being older than him, he might not had been the brightest in survival, but he did have people skills, though he gave a little frown as he thought about the false name he gave to the guy.

It’s not that he thought he was a bad guy, its just…what would he do if Aunt Cass found out he helped a guy get out a net in the forest…wait, THE SUN WAS SETTING!! Hiro started to panic and quickly answered the human “Okay I’m running short on time but here’s your answers I’m intelligent but a terrible social person, I’m 6 not bad and yes you do seem like the kind of person who’d get killed in this kind of situation. I don’t know who you are but before I let you out prepare yourself for a harsh landing!” As soon as Hiro said that the teen blushed slightly and nodded as he covered his head. Hiro then took out his scissors and stood on the branch, he prayed Auntie would never find out about what he was about to do. He set his stance and jumped onto the net as Hiro held his grip on the darn thing, the teen grabbed the boy by the shirt to keep his balance. In hopes his plan would work Hiro furiously cut the rope as he came close to finishing the final cut the branch was on the verge of breaking and finally, gave in. “Brace yourself!!” With that the two fell a considerable amount of height and landed fortunately on the ground.

When Hiro became conscious again he saw that he was in a secure embrace by the teen who seemed to still be in shock, it took a bit before he spoke. “Well…That was indeed…breath-taking…Kuro I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you even tighter!” With that Hiro laughed as he stood up and got cleaned. Thankfully the flowers were in good shape and the jars by pure luck didn’t break either. As the two finally got cleaned up Hiro saw glowing lights by what seemed to be the teens bag, he then realized guy had been desperately trying to keep the jar safe as it was filled with fireflies. Hiro looked with awe as he picked up the jar and grinned at how many fireflies the teen had caught “Wow…was this your motive? You sure are careless…here you should get going, if I don’t leave soon I’m pretty sure I’ll be grounded for the rest of my life.” And before the other could even have a word in Hiro rushed out as fast as he could out of the forest, heart pumping, and his brain hard-wired at full speed as he smiled thinking about what he did. He risked his life but saw what the forest not only had to offer, but the thrill of meeting others outside of his village, hopefully one day, when he was older could venture into the out skirts of the open field and finally capture as many fireflies as the unnamed boy did. In due time, his curse with black ears and tail would give him a person that would be there forever.

-Prologue end, pt.2 


	2. If only I hadn’t stop to look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiro meets two perculiar people.
> 
> "Humans will always be stange to me, but they do know how to properly use their technology."  
> -Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> I apologize for my bad grammar.
> 
> -Domo

If Hiro hadn’t been so busy, he would’ve realized how old he was by now. Being 15 had its perks, and by perks it meant he could stay out later than usual, and for Hiro that’s all he wanted. He sighed as he stood up from his chair and turned to see the sun setting from the garage opening. His Aunt was supportive of his engineering and inventing that she let him use the garage for extra space (god only knew how crowded his work space was.) As soon as he could Hiro went to the garage button to close the door and then realized the mummers of the villagers through the streets. Hiros hometown as far as he knew, was a few years lacking from the other cities and villages due that the fauna species was very suspicious of technology. Hiro knew introducing his inventions to these people would mean either banishment or worse and besides, he despised most of them. Humans and other species were forbidden from even entering the village, in fear of unholy viruses and diseases spreading to their old and young. Even if you were of fauna kind they could still make fun of you. For Hiro his black ears and tail wasn’t exactly a dream for these people, it was a reason why most people his age didn’t even want to talk to him and he was sure he wouldn’t find a mate here.

Besides these people got scared at everything not normal to their standards, which is why Hiros eyes widened when he saw a young man and woman riding down the street with a small cart of fruits and veggies. “Holy cow!” was all Hiro could even say before he realized that something strange about them, the woman what short and well-built as the young man was slender but taller than the woman with blond hair. He then realized what was missing they weren’t fauna! They were humans and both their faces showed how surprised they were when they saw the mob chasing after them. Now at this point Hiro was sure that the plan he was about to come up with was surely going to get him in a heap of trouble with Aunt Cass. He stopped the garage door from closing and stepped a little bit outside just so the two could see him, humans were never supposed to be here and if the villagers were angry with them he was more than welcomed to have them in his house then out there. “Hey you two over here!” making sure no one was around he caught both of their attention and the two nodded at each other with a grin as the woman jumped into the cart and the man with the dirty blond hair threw the cart to the garage. Surprisingly he hadn’t broken anything with the small cart and ran in the as Hiro finished closing the garage door. All of them held still as they heard the mob coming near what of the men yelled “Where’d they go!? I saw them a minute ago!” A women screamed out “Let’s just find them and get it over with!!” And with that the mob continued down the street looking where they could for the two humans.

Both the man and woman fell to the floor and made hard relief noises for they had just dodged a massive bullet. “Man that was…TOTALLY AWESOME!! I can’t believe we got away, I was for sure we were gonna die but then this little dude came in and whoosh! Saved our buts!” As the man continued making out action noises the short statured woman with a purple streak of hair got up and shook the boys hand “Like my friend said, thanks for the help, we didn’t mean to barge in on you like this it’s just that…well, I’m not ready to die yet…My names Go-go and this is Fred. What’s your name?” Hiro was still in awe that there were two strangers in his garage with a cart full of food he first wanted to get something straight before he would tell his Aunt of this, boy was she going to flip. “Well my names Hiro and my neighbors are sensitive. They don’t like humans and you two are actually not even supposed to be in the village. Also what’s with the pile of stolen food in the cart? Not that I’d really care of you stole from these idiots.” The woman gave an uneasy chuckle as she went to the man and smacked him on the head she then said “Well our job was supposed to just be re-supplying our group with food and this was the nearest village to go to, there was also a city not too far from our position but Fred here said the village would be better because it was closer. When we got to the market and got the food the merchants were being a little…hostile. Let’s just say I handled it badly Fred got a cart and we just started running. Also our GPS broke when we ran from the mob so now we can’t locate or team…Tadashi is going to be upset.” And when she sighed she started to look around and realized the technology that the boy possessed, it was beyond what the village had and it seemed like his intelligence was higher than Tadashi, gave a positive whistle which Fred was amazed to hear. Go-go then placed her hand on the boys shoulder “Look Hiro I’ve got a proposition for you, from what I’ve seen in this room you seem pretty smart and our leader would surely need a person like you. If you could fix our GPS and let us stay the night we will ask a very important question before we leave, one that could expand your mind for life what do you say?”

Although Hiro pondered at the plan he certainly did see a lot of promise for exploration with the two and Aunt Cass always did want him to use his inventions for good purposes and it wasn’t like the village was doing any good for him, he shook Go-go’s hand and gave Fred a fist bump, he was sure that the GPS could be fixed in no time it seemed to be a few wires missing and just needed a new screen. “Alright Go-go you have a deal, just don’t steal anything from my Aunts café…the GPS should be fixed in no time let me just see what my Aunt says. I’ll be back!” and with that Hiro rushed to go see his Aunt and tell her the interesting news hopefully she would agree. Fred walked towards Go-go who seemed to be very pleased with herself and looked at her with excitement as he said “Do…do you think he’s the one Tadashi’s been looking for? He seems to fit the description.” Which Go-go smirks and replies with confidence “He’s definitely the one, hopefully he’ll come with us…Hiro huh…what a nice name. Looks like we finished both objectives.”


	3. What I can’t fathom for this life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro finds that life can give drastic changes
> 
> "You never really miss someone until they leave and never return."  
> -Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Took me a while to get some free time to write this but I finally did it! WOOT! Thanksgiving is comin up and that just means I'll have more time to write~ Comment suggestions and kudos are always appreciated, and don't worry Tadashi will be appearing soon.
> 
> -Domo

To Hiro’s surprise his Aunt was quite delighted to have Go-go and Fred stay for the night while Hiro fixed their GPS. At dinner the two explained their current situation to Aunt Cass and asked if there were any exits that the villagers didn’t know about. Aunt Cass sighed as she stopped eating, she looked to see if Hiro was in the room but as always, he was in the garage still tinkering. When the coast was clear she leaned closer to the two and gave a concerned look, she then spoke “The only exit that would be safest for you would be the forest line towards the open field. No one goes there after a certain incident with…let’s just say no one is allowed to go there, but the forest will surely lead you to the path out of the village’s radius.” With that the two thanked Aunt Cass and asked her another very important question, one that gave her a most shocked expression. When the two finished asking Aunt Cass got up and smiled “Let me ask first, then I will give you my final decision when he goes to bed.” Fred grinned and gave a two thumbs up “You’re the best Ms. Hamada!” and of course Go-go nudged her elbow on his stomach to silence him and gave him a distant glare “Don’t thank her yet…remember what we have to do.” Fred nodded and they then excused themselves to the guest rooms.

Meanwhile Aunt Cass went to the garage to give Hiro his dinner, the boy was almost finished with the machine and jumped from his seat when he heard his Aunt come in. “Hey sweetie how’s the machine doing? Are you going to do another all-nighter? Make sure you actually finish this food! I don’t want to keep taking the plates from the just because you forget to eat it.” With that the woman pinched the boy’s ear making him wince in which he replied “Alright! Alright! I promise Auntie! The GPS will be fixed in no time as a matter of fact…just have to re attach this and…THERE!” Hiro’s eyes filled with excitement when the machines screen lit up and showed a map with a distinct red and blue dot. He assumed that the current location was the blue dot and the red one was the…team’s location. Before Hiro could think of more questions Aunt Cass took the GPS from the boy’s hands. Before Hiro could protest Aunt Cass gave him a glare “You know they only asked you to fix it, ask them tomorrow if you can play with it…anyway there’s also something I want to ask you.” Aunt Cass moved close and sat near Hiro as he began eating his soup “Yeah Auntie what is it?” Aunt Cass to a breath and smiled “Hiro…how do you feel about humans…I mean…have you ever considered the outside world? Ever since you were small you’ve yearned to go to the forest and get out of this village…would it be something you’d go through with?”

Hiro took a minute before he said anything, Aunt Cass didn’t blame him it was a lot to take in. Hiro couldn’t exactly pinpoint his desire for exploring it just came…naturally to him. It wasn’t until he realized that this place would never give him a chance to shine, so he answered his Aunt. “W-well…I have thought of going to the outside before but what about you Auntie!? If you’re by yourself I’d never forgive myself if something happe-“before he could finish his aunt hugged him tightly and smiled “Hiro you should never worry about me! I know it’s been hard for you with these folks and I know you deserve better and for that I’d be glad to let you go…but not right now! You my young boy need sleep! So get ready and go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning. Aunt Cass then proceeded to go and left Hiro to get ready for bed. As she walked down the hall she spotted Go-go and with one look it seemed Aunt Cass had made her final decision. “Are you positive ma’am he may never come back here…I don’t want you to regret anything, I understand what it’s like leaving someone important.” Although Aunt Cass looked a little worried she gave a warm smile and her tail perked up “That boy will change this world, but he can’t do that without a little experience first and Go-go you and your team will make it happen.”

“Hiro…Hiro wake up! Wake up sweetie!” Hiro awoke before sunrise to his aunt telling him to get dress into something comfortable. It was dark and barely anything could be seen. By the time he realized he was outside he say his aunt speaking with Fred and Go-go. They were in the open field and Fred was carrying the cart filled with food, they weren’t lying when they needed that food, seemed like the team was bigger than he expected. Before he could say anything Aunt Cass put her hand on his shoulder and smiled “Hiro Go-go wants to ask you something very important, whatever you answer just know you will always be my Hiro…” Go-go stepped forward and smiled “Hiro would you like to join us…we contacted Tadashi and he seemed more than delighted to meet you, what do you say? Your Aunt already gave her consent…its all up to you now.” Fred looked worried as he saw the conversation set in, he liked the kid and he was positive the pressure of the question would definitely be rough. Surprisingly though Hiro gave a little laugh “Well I had a feeling this would happen…my Aunt was being a little strange last night. I love Aunt Cass so much but I feel like there’s…someone out there who wants to meet me and quite frankly I feel the same. I promise to work hard! I want to change how this village thinks! Most of all I really want to see what I could never fathom before…as long as I can write back to my aunt I’ll be glad to join!” With that Aunt Cass gave Hiro a tight hug and cried tears of joy “Sweetie you’ll do great out there! These humans are like no other I’ve seen before…you’ll be in good hands but always remember you are neither human or fauna…you are you and that’s all that matters.” Hiro tried not to cry but he knew his wimpy teenage hormones would get the best of him…and they did.

After their final goodbyes Hiro was given his most worn clothes and his important tools and gadgets, he didn’t own much but it meant just carrying one back-pack. He looked to see the sun rising where the forest line stood. For a minute he felt his heart skip a beat by the choice he had made. Was he ready to see what lay ahead? Would Aunt Cass be safe with these villagers? Would the team truly watch his back? He took a glace one last time at Aunt Cass who had silent tears and a limp tail with her ears flopped down but her smile. That warm radiant smile that didn’t even compare to the sunrise gave Hiro courage to move on. He felt the hands of Fred and Go-go place on his shoulders as they grinned. Goo-go said with enthusiasm “Time to woman up kid! You ready?” Hiro finally gave in and laughed “As I’ll ever be Go-go.” They then began walking to the forest which lead to a place hiro’s mind could ever fathom.

 


	4. Memories are all I can dream of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have all the team together and we get to see what dangers lay ahead.
> 
> "My dreams sometimes only consist of two things...the life I could've had and the life I've ever wanted"  
> -Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter and I like the way it finally panned out. I hope to write the next chapter during my break it might be a while from now but no worries this chapters pretty long anyway. Have fun reading and remember that kudos, comments and suggestions are always appreciated! I Thank u all and I also apologize for any grammar errors. Have a nice day~ *I also decided to have some of it in Tadashi's perspective!  
> -Domo

Hiro walked alongside Fred as Go-go lead the way. In all honesty he was becoming more comfortable with the older humans but conversation wise it was pretty much silence. Go-go said it wasn’t going to be a long hike to the camp location which was a total lie. For an adventurous person like Go-go 4 miles was nothing but for Fred and Hiro it was another story. Finally after a few hours of silence Fred finally spoke “Go-go we are going to die first before we reach the camp-site…why not rest for a bit?” Go-go scoffed “Alrighty then, you sit down in the middle of the woods and wait for either a predator to get or a hunter. Either way stopping is going to get you quicker to the end of the line.” After that Fred stopped complaining the rest of the way. Hiro didn’t know whether to laugh or feel bad for Fred but his swinging tail said otherwise.

When they finally reached the end of the path they stopped for a moment which gave Fred his resting time. Hiro yawned lightly and decided to strike up a small conversation…he just didn’t know what to say. Finally he thought of something “So you guys I’ve been wondering, how many people are in your group? I know it’s you and your leader Tadashi but are there others…and also are all of you human?” Fred was surprised at the question but then smiled, he got up and laid a hand of Hiro’s shoulder “Well Hiro you are in luck! When we get to the camp site you’ll get to meet my angels! Aka Fred’s Angels~ So far the team consists of Tadashi, Go-go, me, all of us humans and our awesome friends Honey lemon, the sweetest perky woman you’ll ever meet and Wasabi who I nicknamed because he spilled wasabi on himself once, it was hilarious! I think I still have a picture of that…anyway~ Both Honey and Wasabi are like you, fauna species but trust me they are nothing like the villagers. As a matter of fact like me, you’ll learn a lot of sciency stuff from them. Though Honey still hasn’t made a formula that’ll turn me into a cool monster.” Go-go then cut him off for a brief moment “That’s only because its impossible to do, in any case Fred I’m going to need your help here, the carts going to need to get down the hill somehow without rolling off with the food. Hiro you can look around for any other exits down this ending line, let me know though this.” She then gave him a monitor and with that the boy nodded and looked around.

He tried his best to look around without wondering off, thankfully the monitor helped him out. As he looked around he saw that the sun was finally setting and decided best to get back to the others. Though as he walked he heard low mumbling and immediately hid in the bushes. He peeked out of the bushes and saw two men wearing masks. Both were wearing black cloaks and one had a pig mask and the other a zebra mask. Both were mumbling about what seemed like small cameras. When they moved further away from Hiro’s spot all he could hear was a snippet of their conversation “Do you think Yokai will go all the way to the countryside to hunt down faunas…I think that’s a little extreme.” The man with the pig mask laughed hysterically “You dumbass the whole point of the Junkos is to get rid of those god forsaken, disgusting excuses of “faunas” theres’ only two species on this planet, Humans and animals. Those freaks of nature need to be rid of, now stop being a wimp and help me out!” Hiro was sure his heart stop beating for a moment. “Junkos”, “yokai”, “exterminate all faunas” what was going on while Hiro was stuck in the village. 

Without any more hesitation Hiro got out from the bushes and grabbed one of the small robots from a tree and ran. The monitor started buzzing with Go-go’s voice rambling “Hiro! HIRO! Where are you!?!? You need to come back and quickly!!” Hiro grabbed the monitor and panted “I’m coming! You guys won’t believe what I just sa-“before he could finish the boy heard what sounded like rocks crumbling and came to realization. He was at the edge of a cliff and fell only to fortunately grab onto a weak branch. Palms sweating Hiro put the small bot in his bookbag and grabbed the monitor “GUYS HELP I JUST FELL OFF A CLIFF!! GO-GO! FRED!” The branch began snapping and before he realized what was about to happen he heard voices coming from the monitor but all he could think about was the fireflies surrounding him as the sun finally began to set. 

He then closed his eyes as the branch snapped, all he could see then was darkness.

* * *

 

A dark blue van stood near the edge of flat land that had been a little far from the village of faunas. Though if you looked high up from the trees you could see the lights of the houses at night. There laid a camping site for a peculiar set of young adults and one of them happen to be sitting on a stool overlooking another city not too far from the village. “Hey Tadashi, there you are!” said a young women still in her early twenties staring at the young man who seemed to be stroking an old photo. “Sorry Honey Lemon…I just needed some time to myself that’s all, Wasabi had me working until dawn with that engine. If it wasn’t for Baymax I probably would be still working on it.” Honey Lemon gave a soft chuckle as she went to grab a foldable chair to sit near Tadashi, once she got comfortable she gestured to the photo “Do you think he’ll remember? It was a while ago.” Tadashi scoffed “Try 11 years Honey Lemon, I doubt he’ll remember, I didn’t remember up until I went back to…well let’s just say even if he doesn’t remember the best thing to do now is to show him what it truly means to use that brain of his. We are going to need him for our trip back to San Fransokyo…yokai and his cronies aren’t going to be doing petty crimes for long now.” Honey gave a timid look, the mention of the Junkos made Honey shiver with a little fear. Her blond bunny ears flopped down at the thought of bringing a small boy to the situation. “What if he’s not ready to go over there? We can’t just rely on what Go-go and Fred have told us…I mean sure he may be a genius but…the village didn’t give the exposure to REAL wars of humans and faunas. The whole team’s behind you with your plan but just promise me the danger he’ll be in won’t be for nothing.” 

Tadashi nodded. He knew Honey was a real kind hearted person when it came to children, especially those of fauna descent. Being picked on since she was young both she and Wasabi were always cautious although she was always a little more open to humans. Wasabi’s large structure gave him an advantage of not getting physically bullied although many would poke fun at his bear ears as a child. Though he soon out grew the nasty comments and focused on the bigger picture. All of them had a purpose in the group, they were all innovators, each had their own comfort level and enjoyed different things. The social construct of “humans being better than fauna or faunas being better than humans” wasn’t part of the team’s vocabulary. They were together to the very end, and Tadashi knew the stakes at hand with the Junkos on the loose. He finally got up from his stool and put it away, Honey gave him the picture and letter back and smiled at him. She trusted him and hoped he was right, though she couldn’t get the feeling that Fred and Go-go were already in trouble, they messaged that they were out of the village with the boy and would be back in a few hours but the sun had already set as night came across the sky now only their lamps and the stars lit the camp. That was when her intuition was once again correct. Wasabi came from the forest panting and both Honey and Tadashi were surprised at what they saw. Wasabi held a young boy in his arms and both Fred and Go-go had been in pretty bad shape, with twigs and dirt spread all over their clothes and skin. 

Tadashi went to examine the boy, it was abundantly clear he was the one that he was looking for, there was only one family with that distinct black ears and fur. He had Wasabi lay the boy on one of the blow up mattresses and measured his temperature. When he found that the boy was still stable he did something necessary. He grabbed the duck-tape on his desk and put a small strip on the boys arm then smiled softly. “This may hurt but you’ll thank me later…” Immediately after saying that he quickly took the strip of the boys arm and immediately the unconscious boy instantly made a loud yelp “OW!” With that Baymax came out of his red casing and inflated. 

He scanned the area and found the boy injured with that Tadashi stood beside Baymax and grinned “Do your thing Baymax.”


	5. It’s like I’ve met you before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro finds himself meeting tadashi in the most strangest way. We get to see some of Tadashi’s past!

Location: San Fransokyo, Hayashi household

13 years ago

Tadashi tried not to run. Really, out of all of the days to wake up late it was the day which Mrs. Hayashi would arrive with her child of two years old. In those two years the mistress was at the country side with her younger sister Mrs. Hamada. When the child was born, he was told it had heart complications that were easy to do surgery on but difficult for re-habilitation, after a couple of years in isolation the child would be healthy with only a small severity of peanuts. Mr. Hayashi, Tadashi’s adopted father and employer was ecstatic upon hearing the news. Well, he stopped being his employer when his parents died but, Tadashi felt indebted to the man. For three years Mr. Hayashi not only took him into the family but, gave him a roof over his head and a continuation in his education to which would give Tadashi a bright future.

Despite all that Tadashi still couldn’t wake up on time.

The boy quickly combed his hair put on his formal blue shirt and black pants for it was an important occasion. Through the narrow halls Tadashi speed-walked to the front door as he saw all of the staff ecstatically clean and set up the rooms for both the child and the mistresses chambers. It was a sight to see for all the servant’s and staff were of mixed species and race. All were given opportunities to receive work for their families and take time off if necessary. Mr. Hayashi was never a horrible boss and Mrs. Hayashi was not a beautiful woman but had such high intelligence and graceful manners. She always made others feel welcomed, what made her even more unique was her black ears and tail. Apparently her family tree consisted of this genetic making her a pure Black Panther fauna. Her younger sister or half-sister got her appearance from her mother an affair their father had. Nevertheless Cass and Mrs. Hayashi were the closest any siblings could be. Tadashi remembered the wedding day of the two, he was only 6 then but he could remember the pure warmth of the sun and the flowers, Tadashi’s family had been servant’s to the Hayashi household for centuries. Mr. Hayashi had five older siblings and not one of them ever liked him. The night of the wedding Tadashi remembered the fireflies that were set out from their jars. The couple were always amazed by the lights that the insects produced as they could also be used to communicate with others.

This love would continue for Tadashi even as he grew older.

“He looks pale for a healthy child” Tadashi grinned as he saw a small Hiro jump around in the garden. “He’s still getting use to the atmosphere…you can tell right away he has too much energy for his own good. Haha~” Mrs. Hayashi chuckled as she took a sip of her ginger tea. Tadashi knew right away how pleased she was to be home with Hiro finally being well and smiling, for a long time she wore kimonos in the countryside but finally got to wear her white spring dress, her tail swinging back and forth as her ears twitch every time Hiro laughed loudly. “Mr. Hayashi jumped around his office when he got the call from your doctor saying you could came back. Don’t let him know I told you this but he cried ALL NIGHT when he saw a picture of Hiro your sister sent to him.” Mrs. Hayashi tried to conceal her laughter but snorted out her tea instead. It was the after-party and the sun had finally set as the guest were talking and some leaving Mr. Hayashi continued finishing his work but had the guest stay longer if they wanted. Mrs. Hamada had to leave as soon as she dropped off her sister but ensured she would be back with gifts for both of the boys. Tadashi jolted up as a small hand pressed the side of his hip.

“Tadashwi! Tadashwi! Come puay! I found lighty buggies!!” The little poofy haired child said loudly. His tail went back and forth excitingly as he saw the older boy get up from the chair. “Hiro its Tadashi, Ta-da-shi and the lighty buggies are called fireflies.” Hiro giggled as he pointed at the bugs “Fireflies!!” Tadashi nodded “exactly.” Hiro then smirked and pointed at Tadashi “Tadashwi!” immediately after that response Tadashi knew the boy had been playing with his head. Tadashi then proceeded to make a pouting face as though angry at the child but he really wanted to get him back “Well then…I guess you don’t want me to show you how to capture fireflies.” Hiro then looked as though he had saw his hope and dreams burn in flames, he pounced on the older boy and began bowing quickly “I’m sorry Tadashi! I’m reeeeallllyyy sorrrryyy!!! Show me how! Pleassseee!!!!” Tadashi couldn’t help but blush as the boy lay on top of him. From playful to serious the kid really knew how to react to a situation. He smiled and got up ruffling the child’s hair. When Tadashi went to recive the jar Mrs. Hayashi gestured to Tadashi “He really enjoys being with you” and with that Tadashi went to the door “I like him too…”

“The fireflies will keep you safe Hiro…always remember Mama and Papa love you very much.”

* * *

 

Location: Verdium Forest, located 10 miles away from San Fransokyo

Present time-

A dim lamp was the first thing Hiro saw upon him waking up. He sat up but moaned at the aching of his back and pulled the sheets off of him to see the bandages that were wrapped all around his body. He suffered a fall that fortunately for him didn’t crush every single bone in his body. So far luck was the only thing on his side. He checked his tail and ears for any sign of injury but surprisingly they were okay. Hiro sat on the bed and attempted to get up but heard a beeping sound and then saw what appeared to be a big fluffy marshmallow walking towards him. The first thing he did was gasp then before he could even say a word the thing spoke.

“Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”

Hiro tried not to smile in joy but at hearing the robots voice he quickly got up to examine the thing. He realized his wounds did not hurt as badly as he thought. Judging from Baymax’s protocol he soon came to terms someone had pretty good skills with bots. Baymax came closer to Hiro and asked “Now that you are conscious, I will scan you for injuries.” Hiro looked up at the robot and gave a grimace glare “Don’t scan me!” Baymax beeped “Scan complete.” Hiro sighed “unbelieveable…” Baymax continued “You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis? Puberty.” Before Hiro could protest to the obvious invasion of privacy a low-tone voice spoke that made Hiro’s spine tingle as it was pleasant to hear “That’s an accurate scan Baymax, I think your neurotransmitter upgrades are doing well on you. Don’t worry Hiro he means no harm, though now that you’re his patient he will be checking on you from time to time.” Hiro blushed at the obvious playful matter the older man was speaking in. Although hiro was still young even he knew when someone was too nice for their own good and this man had it written all over his face “And who are you again?” Hiro said confusingly trying not to sound aimlessly lost like a deer in headlights. “Oh! Sorry for the late introduction, the names Tadashi. Just remember me as the one person who Fred hasn’t nicknamed yet.” Tadashi extended his hand towards Hiro and the young boy proceeded to shake his hand. Tadashi’s firm grip gave Hiro a sensation to which he was sure was foreign to his pathetic excuse for a body but nevertheless he continued talking “You-you must be the leader then! Go-go and Fred told me about you…where…where are the two of them anyway? Are they alright!!?” Tadashi gave a pleasant sigh “They’re fine, Go-go found you unconscious on a large tree branch that was 10 feet off the ground. Apparently from Baymax’s scans while you were asleep indicated that you natural reflexed kicked in and you were able to not fall to your death. Fred carried you here on the cart and Wasabi helped carry you to the room, Baymax did the rest of it. You had them worrying their pants off, actually Go-go was deciding whether or not to hug you or slap you when you woke up but judging with her fierce personality you’ll be fine.”

Hiro now finally contempt looked at Baymax and pondered “Tadashi did…did you create Baymax?” The older man got up and went to the robot “Sure did! I created him to ensure healthcare that went beyond human interaction, with his ever growing knowledge of medicine and health he’ll be able to cure people by simple scans and nursing. There’s also other reasons why but I won’t get into that right now. In any case anything else to report Baymax?” Baymax scanned through his data received from the scans and gave a final beep “Wounds appear to be healing at a moderate rate and the sutures can be taken out in a week. Reframe from any extreme physical regimens and healthy dieting will make the healing process go quicker. On a scale from 1-10 how are you feeling Hiro? Hiro?” As Baymax was giving out his final recommendations Hiro couldn’t help but glace at Tadashi in a shylyl manner. He seemed to be as though born to lead and with his better build than Hiro the boy felt inferior at his presence, though as he continued to oogle at the older man he noticed something familiar about him, something he is missing. Finally Hiro answered “Wha! Uh…its not that bad…I’d say uh, a 4?” With that Baymax took the answer and established it in his files then extended his hand “You have been a good boy. Here have a lollipop.” Hiro smiled “sweet.” And even though it was candy he didn’t mind, he then realized that the robot was still standing there and as though Tadashi read his mind he grabbed the boy by his shoulder “You need to say “I’m satisfied with my care for him to go back to his containment system.” The boy swore he was going to have a heart attack if the man continued surprising him like that “Oh uh…I’m satisfied with my care.” And with that Baymax left. Tadashi then proceeded to take off his grey jacket and sit beside the boy who was still enjoying his treat “I’m glad you’re going to get healed up quick cause we’ve got some business to get down to. I can guarantee you’re going to be exploring a lot of the outside but I need you to remember that there is something you need to know about humans and faunas outside of the team.” Hiro focused on Tadashi as he continued talking, Hiro needed to tell him about the men he saw and the robot he pick up. He hoped it was still in his sweater and as Tadashi spoke Hiro’s smile soon gave away piece by piece, as he still hoped for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone as promised her is another update! It makes me so happy you guys like reading this story, belive me when I say that it has been fun writing about Tadashi's and Hiro relationship in this story. I am hoping to update before the end of the week-end so just stay in touch! Kudos, suggestions and comments or any type of communication is welcomed, it gives me the highest possible motivation to keep writing this fic for you guys. Let me know what you think and i'll see you soon. *flies away*


	6. Side story: Don't look now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last story of Tadashi and Hiro's past set 13 years before present story.
> 
> "I will always hold myself to regret for never remembering Hiro's face and being able to recognize him even when I had the chance to be reunited with him. Instead of questioning, I took the boy who called himself "Kuro" to just be another kind person."
> 
> -Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is will be the most recent update for a while! It's just a side story but it'll probably leave you with more questions than answers. Anyway The next chapter will not have a set date but it will be here sooner than you might think~  
> ENJOY!!!

The sight was unbearable for Tadashi. So many faunas being dragged from their houses, the streets even the homeless were defenseless.

It was a massacre, and law enforcement turned a blind eye to it. Tadashi held a bag full of Hiro’s possessions as he ran through the street with a black hoddie covering him. Many hid their identities in order to go through the angry mobs and get out of the city as fast as they could. The Junko’s were everywhere. An abundant amount of people had committed suicide in order not to be killed by the hands of the monsters that called themselves pure breeds. Tadashi tried his best to drown out the noises all around him, but the corpses on the floor embedded in his mind as long as he kept looking.

“Just keep your eyes closed sweetie were almost there.” Mrs. Hayashi told Hiro as she wrapped a blue blanket all around him, hiding all his notable animal features. Her face stricken with fear could not show for she needed to be strong, but it did show on the faces of her staff. She tugged on her black trench coat to secure it. She wore a pink hat that covered the pain on her face. After saying good-bye to everyone she picked up Hiro and ran to the train station as fast as her tender legs could go. Hiro, who had obeyed his mother’s instructions closed his eyes, excited for what she had to surprise him with.

“HANA! HANA! Over here, quickly now!” Cass gestured as soon as she spotted her sister and her nephew. Tadashi was already present with Hiro’s belongings at hand, Cass greeted Hiro with a warm hug.

“Hiro! I’ve missed my adorable little nephew.” Hiro giggled with delight as Aunt Cass ruffled his hair. “I’ve missed you too auntie! What are we doing at the train? Are we going on a trip?”

“Not exactly Hiro, we are going to be living with auntie for a while.” Hiro nodded but then looked around worriedly “Where’s daddy?” That question took everyones breath away, the innocent boy had no idea what had been dealt to the man. Unfortunately Tadashi had seen what happened to him and it had haunted him for the longest of time. Mr. Hayashi had been at the corporations building the day the first attack started in the city, apparently a human employee had been spying for the Junkos to find the buildings weak spots. When the recon was complete they proceeded to bomb the entire building, including Mr. Hayashi and his subordinates, Tadashi was in the building but got out with only a few burn scars on his torso. The horror was too much for even Hana and thus she kept it hidden from her son in hopes that she’d find a better way to explain it to him once they were safe in the country.

”Daddys still busy at work, he’ll be fine…why don’t we get in line and get yourself comfortable on the train, it’ll be a long trip.” Hiro nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself again. Tadashi unknowingly had held onto the little boys hand through the time it took to get to the line.

The struggle to get in proved to be difficult however for the four.

Even though Aunt Cass had the tickets to prove her family was supposed to be on the train, the staff held everyone at bay. Ships, trains, planes and automobiles were being held back from leaving as a vast number of people were not paying their way and even stealing from others. It was the last train for departure and the group had difficulty convincing any of the staff to let them in.

“Please! We are BEGGING you! Let us in! Let the children go at least!”

Hiro held strongly on the older boy as the two women tried their best to talk to the ticket holders.

Soon things started to get violent. It started with customers vigorously pushing through the crowd trying to squeeze through the gates, when it didn’t work they then began to physically assault the employees. Soon everyone began fighting with one another. A tall muscular man tried to get in front of the two women and Hana unfortunately block her way.

“Move dumbass bitch!” he said as he punch her in the face. Aunt Cass immediately went to her sister’s aid and Tadashi did his best to cover Hiros face from the whole fiasco. Even though the older boy furiously wanted to stab the man in the chest he knew it would do no good.

Everyone lost hope

It was either run away

Die by the hands of Junko

Or take your own life

And so far everyone was doing one of them.

“Ladies over here! Come here!” An Asian woman with a little girl standing behind her leg went to aid the troubled woman and gestured for Aunt Cass to come near. Apparently even the woman had wanted to leave the city too, but a turn of events prompted her to give up on the plan and return home with her daughter. 

“You can have my seats, I’ve already saved them, all you need to do is bring your things and board the train…but I only have two seats…” the woman said dejectedly. The news almost made Hana fall to her knees, she knew what had to be done.

“That’s fine! Aunt Cass take Hiro with you, Tadashi and I will find shelter at one of my friend’s house. Will you be fine with that Tadashi?” before the boy could respond Aunt Cass intruded

“You can’t be serious! You are injured and you need medical help, Tadashi shouldn’t even be out casted from getting a chance to leave! I’ll stay and help you out, it’ll be better that wa-“

“CASS I WON’T HAVE IT! YOU COULD NEVER LIVE IN THIS FORSAKEN CITY!! YOU’VE SEEN THE DAMAGE THE JUNKO DO, IMAGINE THE PAIN THEY WILL DO TO YOU FOR BEING A STRIPPED HYBRID! TADASHI HAS A CHANCE OF SURVIVAL HERE…he knows the cost of being a Hayashi…he knows and so do I.” and as she said that she stroked the back of Tadashi.

He tried to hold back the tears much like Hana did, but she was right and that was what hurt him the most. Even the unknown woman had a few tears streaming down her face, she had already picked up her daughter who grew tired of standing. Tadashi held tightly to Hiro trying not to let him see the fight in front of him. The boy was drowsy and Tadashi knew they didn’t have time left to waste.

Finally with a heavy heart Cass gave in.

“Alrighty Hana…you win…you were always stubborn, I hope Hiro isn’t like that haha…I’ll miss you two so much…” with that Aunt Cass brought Hana to a tight hug and began to load Hiros belongings on the train and the Asain woman spoke with the ticket master about her giving up the seats for the boy and woman, he nodded at the change. Hana then procceded to speak to Hiro one last time. Tadashi woke the child up and with the blanket still covering him he stood up only to wobble back and forth rubbing his eyes.

“Mommy are we going on the train now?”

“Yes Hiro, sweetie I need you to look at me.” She took the her nimble finger and softly lifted the boys head up. It was then she saw the black eye and the busted lip his mothers beautiful face had. He gasped in horror.

“Mommy…Mommy what happened to your face!! Mommy your hurt! Tadashi we need to help her…Tadashi…”

Tadashi had been clutching tightly to Hiro’s blue blanket now finally crying silently as Hana spoke. Hana had Hiro face her again.

“Hiro I need you to listen to me, You are going to go with Aunt Cass to her house in the country. You will be a good boy and wait there until Tadashi and I can come, all you need to do is listen to your auntie oka-“

“NO!”

“Hiro! Hiro what are you sayi-“

“NO!  I WON’T GO WITHOUT TADASHI AND MOMMY! I WON’T!”

The boy buried his face on the blanket and hugged Tadashi, sobbing with all his little body could. He continued to shot with his face red with anger but boogers and tears streaming from his face. It shocked Tadashi as he never saw the boy act this way, it showed how much Hiro cared even though he didn’t always show it.

It made it harder for the older boy to let go.

Before Tadashi could speak Hiro ran off into the crowd.

“HIRO!!” Tadashi yelled out.

“Sweetie NO!” Hana began running into the crowd and Cass realized that the departure time was coming close and when she saw the group gone she rushed to see where they went.

“I wanna go home! I wanna go see daddy! I wanna see the fireflies again! I want to… I want to be with Mommy and Daddy!! All of us together!”

Despite His little feet giving him a fast pace Tadashi was the closest to the boy in the crowd and there was only one thing he could say to get Hiro to stop and he knew he would regret it for as long as he lived but he knew…he knew it was the only way.

“Hiro! HIRO! We don’t have a home anymore!!…If you don’t get on that train I’ll…I’ll HATE YOU FOREVER!”

With that the small boy stopped running, only to drop to his knees. He had realized the horror of the words the older boy spoke and lay on the ground silently. He had so many questions and his mind and he couldn’t handle it.

Tadashi finally reached the boy, but stood silently as Hiro’s back was in front of him. He didn’t say anything either and just knelt down and tightly grabbed the boy and with a soothing voice he cooed the boy to calm down.

It was the last sight he would have of the boy for a long time, only the pain in the face of someone who knew nothing of terrorism, pain, being hated.

He was only a child.

The crowd grew with high pitch screams and sobs as smoke bombs began to appear and with all of Tadashi’s will he grabbed the boy once more and ran to the train.

Running.

“Don’t look now…don’t look back…”

The boys heard Aunt Cass and Hana in the distance with their silhouette showing through the smoke, it was too much for the two and with a simple trip the two fell hard on the floor.

When the two would awake once more Hiro would be on the train to his new life with Aunt Cass with no recollection of the incident. Or of Tadashi at all.

And Tadashi would wake up at a hospital ward with the unknown Asian woman whose daughter would soon assist him as a loyal friend.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Was it everything you hoped for (probably not) In any case this was a hard chapter for me to write (mostly because I hate seperating loved ones, but it must be done!) I'm wondering what you guys think about this story? Is it any good, I think so but then again I'M the writer! Hahaha! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, leave any comments, suggestions or kudos. Believe me it will make my day knowing what you guys liked. It gives me power! MWAHAHA!! JK
> 
> Love chu guys! *rolls away*


	7. Can't stay long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro meets the rest of the gang and gameplans are made.
> 
> "As a child I could tell you how much a heart could beat per minute. Now whenever I see him, my heart decides to break all bounds.  
> and for that I could not be anymore proud."
> 
> -Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I missed you guyysss!!! I've been so busy lately I barely had time to write, so this chapter is going to be short. Don't worry about me missing for a while, I'll be back on track soon and hopefully updating once a week. I hope you enjoy This chapter with all its glory!
> 
> see you real soon!!!!
> 
> -Domo

“The Junkos are setting up huh…I’m surprised they would go as far as the countryside for their process.” 

Tadashi said as he stood up from the cushiony bed. Hiro had told him what had happened in the forest with the two men and their reconnaissance. Why they were there in the first place and what they were planting. 

“AH! I have one of the small camera bots they were putting on the trunks of the trees.”

The boy grabbed his sweater and immediately found the device and handed it to Tadashi. The boys ears perked up as he waited to hear what the man thought of it. Tadashi was sturdy that was for sure, every moment Hiro looked at him, the boy couldn’t help but go in a heavenly daze. He had never really seen a human quite like Tadashi before, the way the man walked, talked and the multiple faces he made gave Hiro the feeling of peace he only ever felt with Aunt Cass. He hoped she was alright.

“AH HA! I think I have an idea!! But I’ll have to do some further diagnostics with it, mind if I borrow this for a while” he smirked at the boy and Hiro responded with a quick nod. God did he desperately try not to blush. Tadashi gave a light laugh as he placed the device in his gray jacket, he would later examine it at his own time. 

“I know this might sound bad but we won’t be able to explore any other areas right now. We need to head back to the capital and find out what the situation is right now.”  
Hiro gazed at the man for a second. “Capital? Is that were the Junkos live?”

“Do you know anything about the capital?” Tadashi asked.

Hiro gave a shrug “I’ve only heard my Aunt Cass talk about once in a while…I’ve never actually BEEN there but I’ve heard stuff about it.”  
“Like what?”

“That humans and faunas co-exist there…the whole place is run by the mayor Saguri and the largest corporation is Hayashi industries. She said that Krei tech is a division of the industry that makes the capital prosper.” The boy said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

“Your Aunt sure knows her history. She’s right about the system…but faunas and humans have never co-existed before…at least I wouldn’t call it that…its more tolerating than anything.”  
Hiro gave a weary face, he’d known hatred with his village but tolerating was on a whole other scale. “Aren’t the citizens supposed to help one another and keep the city going, it just doesn’t seem right to go about making glares at each other…are the Junkos the reason for that?”

Tadashi’s face gave Hiro a shock of surprise, the man looked in pain with what Hiro said but, it seemed like he was holding back. Surly enough he probably was, there was something that he was holding back and Hiro was determined to find out what.

“You’ll find out soon enough Hiro, Sanfransokyo can be either a prosperous fort of greatness…or hell on Earth. Enough of that blubbering though, I think you should meet everyone once more, just to get to know you new teammates.”

Honey was the first to greet the boy and by far in Hiros time spent with her she was by far the quirkiest.  
“WOW! I’ve never seen black ears and tails on one person before! You are so much taller than what Go-go described you as, Tadashi has told me a lot about you. I hope we have time to test out that brain of yours.~”  
Hiro swore that the girls bunny ears were by far the fluffiest things he had ever seen, it was almost as if they had a mind of their own.

Wasabi was the next to greet Hiro and was the boy amazed at his organizational skills.   
“How do you keep everything so….neat…I mean you have everything a tech could have” Hiro said with a calm attitude.  
“Everything has a purpose, therefore everything has a place!” Wasabi said before being cut off by Go-go who needed a wrench to fix some bolts on her bike. Wasabi always went beserk whenever she did that.

Throughout the whole greetings and showings of the groups carry-on tech Hiro notice that Tadashi was silent throughout the whole time. When the boy asked him why, Tadashi smirked.

“I just want you to get to know everyone before we leave to the city. It’s a long ride and I just don’t want you guys to feel like strangers, trust me we will have plenty of time to do some robotics. Its only a matter of time, and when we get to our place in the capital you can start working on a project and get in contact with your Aunt.”

Now Hiro didn’t usually like waiting, but Tadashi had a strong argument and it wasn’t like Hiro had anything better to do, he just wondered what did lay beyond his home in the village. At night when Tadashi and Go-go would drive to their next camp site Hiro would see the fire-flies in the distance and gave thought to capturing one as soon as he could, maybe leaving the village was the best for him and besides.

He already had his eyes on someone who he vowed to conquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Just a meet and greet, nothing but filler (I admit) but the next chapter will be much more...interesting~
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Feedback is much appreciated, I want anyone who reads this to be able to follow along. Kudos always warm up my day!
> 
> Au revoir!~  
> Domo


	8. strength could not be anymore closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro has a nightmare, the gang arrives at the captial.
> 
> "I could tell you that love is a dramatic emotion to have, but that would make me a liar. For the feelings of love do no come from the mind, but from the echos of our cherished companions."
> 
> -Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha-whats this...I AM ALIIIIVVVEEE!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?
> 
> *Cue dramatic entrence similar to Ouran host club*
> 
> Hello folks, I would like to apologize but I know that wouldn't be enough for all the time i've been away from this story. I have had a wild ride since I last updated this story (trust me when I say that I have not been having it well lately). It is now time to forget about old grievences and get back on track with my beautiful babies.

"Darling your face is covered with dirt again, did something happen while you were out?"

Aunt Cass grabbed a damp washcloth and patted the young Hiro's cheek with strokes that craddled the young ones face. Hiro's head looked down in sorrow. He refused to look at his aunt let alone tell her anything. He clenched his jar close to his chest as he practiced his breath techniques to ease his breathing. He spoke softly, and looked up to see his aunts ears perked up.

"I-I was pushed, it was just a couple of kids from the other block. They were bigger then me so I didn't fight back...Aunt Cass they told me that I was stupid! No one likes me here, they think I'm sinful because i'm a panther!"

Hiro felt tears rush down his filthy cheeks, but they were washed away by Aunt Cass's washcloth. She chuckled, and immediately Hiro's face perked up in confuision.

 

"Hiro you're not stupid, if anything you are a genius. Your aunty's little genius, yes I understand that our village doesn't take well to panthers but remember this. Anyone that would bring harm to you is just scared, either of you, someone else, or themselves. Do not seek revenge for the sake of justification, seek improvement in a world where perfection is not happiness. Try to smile in the most difficult situations."

Hiro felt his aunts hand slowly begin to fade, then her whole being began to diminish, soon she was no more.

"Aunt Cass?"

Even when he called out to her, he found that she had disapear from his sight. The room began to then fade the black and Hiro began to run in panic, he heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing. Finally, he gave in and fell into a pit. Hiro wouldn't struggle, and with that all he could hear now was his aunts last words to him from the scene. Was it a memory? Was it just homesickness? He could not figure. All he could hear was a soft voice...

"Try to smile in the most difficult situatuions"

* * *

Cold sweat greeted Hiro as he awoke, the van was only a mile or two from the Capital but for Hiro it was forever. The van was parked near an open field, but the bright lights of the city blared the stars from being visable to the naked eye. Hiros ears flopped at the constant reminder of his distance from home. He hoped his aunt was doing fine. He noticed that only Honey lemon and himself where present in the van, not to mention the blanket over his body. He saw Honey Lemons ears twitch as she made light snores at the shotgun of the van. He approached her with caution, and with ease was able to awake her without hesitation. She grumbled as her eysight was still unfocused, once she noticed Hiro she put her glasses on and gave a confused mumur.

"Hiro whats wrong? Its still..." She checked her watch to tell the time. She spoke again "Its still two in the morning. Did you have a bad dream, you look pale and you're sweating." Her worries were for naught as Hiro shook his head for an answer.

"N-no i'm alright, I was just worried because there wasn't anyone back here and I thought...I thought something bad happened. Though I saw you and i'd hope to get some clarification, for a moment I thought you were knocked out but you were just sleeping."

Hiro gave a nervous laugh and Honey lemon took a while to respond. After carefully analyzing the situation, she gave a huff and patted the boys hair. At first he was surprised but then he began to feel calm and soon he gave a involuntary purr. Hiro blushed but brushed it off for Honey lemons comfort gave solace to his greiving dreams. They hadn't spoken for more then a minute, but it felt like a lomg hour already passed. Honey lemon was the first to speak.

"my mother used to pet me when I was younger, I was picked on a lot and she always knew how to calm me down. I don't see her much anymore, being on the team ment giving up our former lives. I don't miss the bullying, but I miss the love that she would give me everyday. You know Hiro, if you need to talk about anything, I would be more than happy to lend an ear...or two!"  She giggled.

Hiro smiled, she was right. Leaving was difficult to do, and the Junkos made it no more easier task. Their plot was dangerous to all faunas good or bad, his kind had every right to be treated the same as humans. Besides, maybe he could talk about Tadashi to her, get more information about him. But besides that, were was everyone.

"Honey lemon...where are the others? I only see you and me."

"Oh they're fine! Those four went to look for a safe path to the captital, entrence to the city has been rather hard lately. Anyone not a citizen would have no entry, human or fauna. Ever since the death of the president of Hayashi corporation recently the mayor has taken the charge of being strict with the rules of whos out at night and what you're allowed to do. The president was murdered and we believe that the Junkos are behind it, the president was a good man. He believed in equality, he made people of all kind feel...true peace."

"How will I get into the capital? If its as you said, the authorities will check to see if I have a citizenship or some sort of identification?"

Before Honeylemon could answer, another voice gave answer.

"I'm ten steps ahead of you Hiro. This is for you."

Hiro turned and saw Tadashi leaning at the drivers window with a card in his hand, he gestured for Hiro to take the card. Hiro on the other hand was still in shock after Tadashi had surprised him like that. His poor heart might not make it to see the city at this rate. Nonetheless he shook of the surprise and instead gave a smile.

"Do you scare all new members like this? If so then I have made a very poor choice in joining your nerd club."

Hiro said with confidence, but as mighty as he felt, Tadashi shoot him down with his sharp words.

"It's not a poor choice if you yourself are a proclaimed nerd out of all of us. What took me a whole month to create, took you just a couple of hours to fix."

Hiro was appauled.

"y-you mean the GPS!? You built that?"

"I also built Baymax, the GPS, the enhanced lights in the car, the applications for the watch Honeylemons wearing. That watch can withstand a whole car on it without a single crack.The GPS does voice recording and can be used as a camera for multiple shots as well as camflouge. But the batteries can be sucked up quickly, still improving it. In any case the card i'm about to hand you is your fake identification, though Go-go made it so its realistic as possible. Her magnetic experience is top notch, she can make any card believable. Keep it and have it on you at all times."

Hiro took the card with excitement as he looked at the contents it possesed, though he pondered about one thing.

"tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"how was Go-go able to get a picture of me for my ID? I didn't see anyone take a picture of me while I was awake?"

Before Tadashi could answer, Fred gave light to the question.

"That bit was my handy work! I got your aunt to take one of you while you were working, she said you wouldn't had remembered because you were so focused on your work."

Hiro stood with wonder, he had never realized how much work was put to such the tinest of efforts. To him it all seemed like a dream and one he would not mind waking up from. After much persuasion from Tadashi, Hiro got some sleep as the gang rounded up and headed towards the safest entrance to the captital. Most of the entry guards were well focused and could detect even the slightest of mishaps. but with enough observation, Wasabi was able to detect that a few of the guards were less attentive as others. So when the time came for their entry into the captial, Hiro could not be anymore nervous.

"What if they realize i'm not a citizen? You guys can get in trouble."

As Wasabi was pulling near the gate entrance, tadashi looked over at Hiros way and gave a chuckle. Hiro gave a blush to Tadashi's laugh and looked away.

"you'll be alright Hiro, Wasabi made sure everything was set in place."

Hiro nodded and looked Wasabi's way, he held his thumb up for assurance. Once stationed at the guards entry, the guard gave simple instructions.

"Greetings, ID for all attendents of the vehicle, proving you are indeed residents of Sanfransokyo. Any form of resisitance will result in a penalty of jail or restriction to the city."

With such non-chalant tone used, Hiro saw that this guard in particular didn't care much that there were three faunas in the car with humans. When he saw the other guards of diffrerent entryways he had realized that they were ten times as hostile with the guards going as far and doing examination of cars for any foriegners. So it when the guard asked a difficult question, Hiro went pale. 

"Why is the boy out of the city limits without his parents, its obvious none of you are his assigned parents or siblings."

Hiro could feel his soul leaving his body. Before anyone could answer he blurted out something he was sure he would think was dumb later on.

"Officer I am Tadashi's neighbor!"

The guard was taken aback, nonetheless he responded.

"Why are you with your neighbor in a van coming back into the city?"

"O-oh I apologize for the awkward situation...y-you see my grandmother....she's...shes sick"

Here came the crocadile tears, soon the whole gang was acting their parts. Go-go went first.

"Poor Hiro had been unable to leave with his mother to visit his grandmother for she is a single mother of five."

The guard looked with sympathy, but still a little unconvinced, Wasabi, honey-lemon and Fred added on. With Fred being the most dramatic.

"Sir his father died heroically at his last words were to have his son see his grandmother in her time of need!" Wasabi said with passion.

"His poor mother works at as a nurse and is given such odd hours of the day and cannot give attention to her young ones!" Honeylemon said with a sobbing into her hankerchief.

Then Fred gave the finale.

"Officer you are the only one who can grant the holy access to this boy's reunitment to his mother and siblings! As the oldest in his family he must bear the burden of his family's lineage! Help him sir!"

By then then the officer had been driven to tears, he nodded and gave opened the gate.

"your allowed to go in, take care."

Tadashi retrived the ID's back from the officer and shook his hand before Wasabi went through the gate. Once the coast was clear everyone gave a huff of relief and Hiro was glad to had made it past all that drama.

Tadashi spoke with excitment to the group and the van was heading towards the safe house.

"You did a great job back there Hiro, your story got us saved our butts back there."

Hiro laughed and nudged Tadashi playfully

"Glad to see i'm not so useless after all, besides everyone did their part. But i'm glad we've made it here. This place looks amazing, it so huge!"

As the sky rose to high noon, hiro looked with wonder at the structures laid before him. Faunas and humans walking next to each other, though they were rarely speaking to each other. The advancements of the city were beyond what he saw in his village and he knew then and there that he was going to have a grand time. though as he felt that he had a past to catch up with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Sorry its not as long as I expected it to be but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and many more to come!  
> -Domo


End file.
